


Leeeet it snow!

by The_Renowned_Melody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renowned_Melody/pseuds/The_Renowned_Melody
Summary: Everyone is on edge after a particularly nasty heist. Gavin decides the only way to cool everyone down is with a little snow.





	

Snow graced the city of Los Santos with a gentle swiftness. During the night a beautiful sheet of snow blanketed the ground and layered the streets in soft white. The city almost looked peaceful as children dragged sleepy parents to play in the early morning of the cold winter day. Gavin actually envied those parents. He wanted nothing more than to dash outside and play in the snow. Unfortunately he was stuck staring outside the window of the heist room.

It seemed like they had been going at it for hours. No one really coming up with a better plan than Geoff had lain out, but no one fully agreeing on it either. They had all been on edge since the last heist ended with both Ray and Michael needing stitches. It was common in their line of work, but it didn’t make it any easier to swallow. The lad glanced at the scene before him. He spotted his boss making wild gestures to the white board while Jack sat to the right of him and nodded her head. Ryan sat to the left and also nodded. Ray and Michael sat on the other side of the long round table, right next to Gavin. Ray was tapping away on his DS while Michael began to slam his hands on the table. Gavin tuned in again just in time to hear Michael yell.

“Fuck Motorcycles, Geoff! There’s no way I’m getting back on one!”

“It’s the only thing that’s gonna weave through the fucking store! Maybe if you didn’t drive like a mad man-”

“Riding through a store isn’t driving like a mad man?”

“Shut up Ryan.” Geoff snapped before glancing at Jack for help. Jack simply gave him a look that clearly said ‘you’re on your own’ before looking back at the map. He cursed under his breath before jumping back in.  
“ Alright then, Ryan can drive the fucking motorcycle into the-”

“I don’t wanna drive the motorcycle.”

“I’ll drive the motorcycle.” Jack stated calmly as she lifted her head up.

“NO ONE SHOULD HAVE TO RIDE THE MOTORCYCLE BECAUSE IT’S A STUPID IDEA!” Michael cut in quickly.

“Not to take sides, but motorcycle sucks…” Ray spoke, deciding to throw his two cents in.

Soon there was screaming and Michael managed to climb on the table. Gavin let out a small sigh. Usually he’d of already made some sort to effort to defuse the situation at hand, but he just wasn’t up for it. All he wanted to do was play in the snow. Growing up in England left very few snow days ,if any at all, through the whole year. Snow was a treat and here he was stuck inside trying to understand why on earth the word motorcycle didn’t sound like a word anymore. He snapped out of his daze just in time to watch Michael smash his foot through the white board.

Well…

Now Gavin knew what he had to do.

The Brit jumped up from his chair. Everyone turned towards him when it fell onto the floor. A look of determination was etched into his eyes. “Alright then loves, I’ve got an idea!” Everyone took in the sudden change in his demeanor as he walked out of the heist room. Not even five minutes later he came back with everyone’s jackets and gloves. “We’re gonna have a snowball fight.”

“…A snowball fight?” Michael decided to ask, trying to act as if that was stranger than the whiteboard attached to his foot at the moment.

“Yup,” Gavin began passing out the coats. “Me, Geoff, and Jack vs Ryan, Ray, and Michael. Whoever wins gets to decided if drive motorbikes or not.”

“But-”

“Team Flare guns and roses!” Ray shouted, purposely cutting off their boss. He high-fived Michael who seemed just as pleased with the idea to throw snow at Geoff. The sniper then shot up from his seat and ran out the room. “Last one outside is Edgar!”

That alone made Michael pry the whiteboard off his foot and jet out the door. Ryan followed close behind as he muttered something about Ray being rude. Gavin dashed out the door before Geoff could speak, leaving the poor boss fuming. Jack placed a sympathetic hand on Geoff’s shoulder before leading him out the door. There was nothing he could do to prevent this from happening. There would be a snowball fight wether he wanted to participate or not.

________________________

“EAT A DICK, GAVIN!”

Gavin only had enough time to let out a yelp before snow smashed into his face with enough force to send him stumbling backwards. He quickly fixed himself upright to shake the snow off his face.

“YOU EAT TWO DICKS!” Geoff yelled at Michael before launching snow right at the brunette and missing horribly. Snow was flying left and right. Team Flare guns and Roses fought bravely between Team OG.2. They threw snow at each other, some more than others, all afternoon until the orange sky started to bleed with hues of purple and black. Soon their shouts of laughter died down and Geoff’s complaints of being wet and soggy grew with each passing minute. The snowball fight ended when Ray called in for backup and the B-Team came rushing over the scene in a helicopter. Needless to say Geoff yelled about cheating right before buckets of snow rained down from the skies above. With Geoff buried to the waist in snow it was time to call it a day. 

The crew headed back inside with red faces and cold fingertips. Jack made her way towards the kitchen to make hot coco while the others stayed in front of the door, slowly peeling off their coats and wet shoes. It wasn’t long before everyone settled down into the living room. Michael and Ray sat on the sofa with Gavin spiraled out on top of them while Geoff leaned back in his Recliner Chair. Ryan sat in the love seat just the opposite of Geoff. 

“Soooo… Who won?” Ryan decided to ask once the hot coco was passed out. He watched Michael and Ray glance at their boss. Geoff glanced at Jack who then glanced at Gavin. Within 3 seconds 5 pillows were hurled at Ryan and their night ended in spilled coco, a pillow fight, and shouts of people being fired left and right.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (Late as hell) Xmas my lovely Hunters! Here is something just for fun! The ending is weeeeak but hey! It's 4am here... Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
